


Vivre

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “于是那一天，朱丽叶窗前纷纷扬扬落了很久的雪终于停了。她推开窗户，看到雪地反射着刺眼的阳光；珍珠色的姑娘就赤足站在雪地中央，张开双臂对她温柔地笑。”
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/La Mort | Death, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 1
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> \- 个志《二律背反》原未公开篇目  
> \- 朱丽叶中心，原作向

-

朱丽叶躺在床上，被子盖过头顶，藏住了蜷起来的整个身子。

“妈妈！我已准备好明天的一切了。”她说，“今晚就让我一个人休息吧，让奶妈去辅佐您一同完成准备的工作——今晚您一定会很忙的。”

“今晚你确实应该好好休息。”隔着被子，母亲的声音听起来有些闷，“晚安。”

“嗯，晚安妈妈。”

朱丽叶仍缩着，呼出来的热气漫漫地蒙在脸上，感觉更闷了；她听见母亲先走出房间，奶妈在她床边站了一会之后也离开了。门被轻轻带上。她们的脚步声逐渐减小，然后只剩下室内鞋摩擦地毯的沙沙声，最终那点细微的声音也消失在了深长而遥远的走廊尽头：朱丽叶知道夜之女神所带来的寂静已然淹没了卡普莱的宅子。

她钻出被子，凉爽的空气扑面而来；房间黑黢黢的，只有月光如水银泻地。朱丽叶放轻动作，摸下床走向衣架，却觉得踏在地板上的每一步都如同雷鸣震响。

她在斗篷宽大的口袋里摸索许久，终于拽出了挂在细麻绳上的小瓶。月亮在窗外窥视着她，月光洒落在瓶子上，晃乱了她的眼。她把瓶子攥进手心，感觉到里面的液体随着她的动作冲刷着冰冷的金属内表面。

藏在手心里小巧的容器里承载的是她的希望，却不是她全部的。

朱丽叶从另一个口袋里摸出同样冰冷的长条状物体，扶着鞘试图将其缓慢地抽出以不发出任何声音。她看到刀刃同样在月光下闪着光；她试着挥了挥，匕首的残象划出的轨迹恍若什么人微笑的弧度。

“来吧。”

朱丽叶喃喃，把匕首插回鞘里，足尖点地三两步跳回到床上，落进松软的床褥之中。她听见心脏在耳边砰砰直跳，甚至盖过了自己动作的声音。

“来吧，你，还有你。”

朱丽叶把匕首放到枕边，轻轻拔开药瓶的盖子。她晃晃药瓶，掂量完里面液体的体积后仰起脖颈一饮而尽。

“罗密欧，这一瓶是敬你的。”

神父给的药无色无味，她只感觉是一口冰冷的水淌过她的喉咙沿着食管流下。朱丽叶躺回床上，一只手握住药瓶放在胸口，触摸到胸腔里自己鲜活的心跳。她的另一只手摸向枕边握住匕首，感觉被握在掌心的那个冰凉的器械正因她的体温而变得温热起来；那使她想起小时候在冬天里握住坚冰，她清晰地感觉到热量从掌心被夺取散失，破碎的冰和水混在一起，流了她满手。只是朱丽叶留不住流失的热量，也停不住滑过手指滴向地面的冰水。

在意识短暂停留的黑暗中，朱丽叶似乎听见了什么人在她耳边轻声嗤笑。

你想欺骗死神吗？

不……这只是为了爱。她模模糊糊地想。

——我只想为爱而活。

-

提伯尔特拉着朱丽叶的手，领着她小心地走过落雪的街道。朱丽叶乖乖跟在他后面，用另一只手把掉到背后的围巾拉回来围好；她的鼻尖冻得发红，白净的脸庞也红通通的。

“我们还有多久到家啊？”朱丽叶用另一只手的手掌擦掉鼻涕，仰起头问表哥。

“你就快要喝到我妈妈做的热巧克力了。”表哥捏了捏她的手，塞进他厚重的外套口袋里。朱丽叶感觉那只手仿佛伸进了火炉中，甚至暖得有些烫手，像是有细密的针在扎。她展了展手，摸到了提伯尔特平时会塞在口袋里的小东西：小刀、钥匙和几张纸片。

“不要乱摸。”

“知道啦。”朱丽叶撅起嘴，“可明明是你把我的手拿进去的。”

“这不是怕你冻着？”

“那我谢谢你啦。”

提伯尔特臭着脸看着她，朱丽叶笑脸相迎。于是故作愠怒的表哥绷不住了，两个人一起在街上嗤笑出声。雪花纷飞飘忽落在他们头顶，短靴嘎吱嘎吱踩过街上薄薄的积雪，压实成一串脚印。朱丽叶小心地迈着步子，使自己在转弯时不至于滑倒。然后他们就到了——从窗户里透出暖黄色灯光和热烘烘空气的，提伯尔特的家。

提伯尔特为她打开门，她脱掉大衣挂在墙上，在门口的地毯上蹬掉靴子，不顾沾上足底的一点点冰凉的雪水三步并作两步冲到壁炉边的沙发上。朱丽叶把毛毯披在身上缩进沙发椅，听见壁炉里的火焰舔舐着木材毕剥作响，热气随之袭卷她的全身，感觉暖烘烘的。火上烧的液体冒着泡，混在火声中咕噜噜地翻滚。她抽了抽鼻子，闻到浓郁的巧克力味。

“热巧克力什么时候才能好啊？”她仰起头，问在厨房里忙碌的姑妈。

“马上就来给你倒，”姑妈遥遥地回应，“你可得慢点喝，别烫着啦。”

“我又不是提伯尔特，他那个猫舌头才怕烫。”朱丽叶小声说。

提伯尔特在她对面的沙发椅上坐下，一副不屑置辩。姑妈擦干了手，戴上手套把巧克力倒进茶杯里，放在他们中间的桌子上。

“慢慢喝，喝完了我们就吃饭。”

“好——”

“今天在外面玩得怎么样？”

“很开心。我们碰到了亚历山大和朱莉，和他们一起堆了雪人。提伯尔特还被亚历山大在背上扔了一个雪球。”

“我还不是替你挡下来的？”

“可是不需要你我也可以躲开的。”

“那下次我不管你了。”

提伯尔特别过脸去。

朱丽叶捧着热巧克力，吹了吹啜饮几口。

“好喝！”

“慢慢喝，还有呢。”姑妈走过来，摸摸她头顶软塌塌的金发，“我去给你们盛饭啦。”

“好！”

-

“朱丽叶，醒醒！”

干燥而温暖的睡眠里，有人轻却急迫地唤她。朱丽叶不情愿地睁开眼睛，眼前一片漆黑的身影外轮廓隐隐像是提伯尔特。

“提……！”

女孩正欲出声却被捂上了嘴。她感觉到提伯尔特手掌冰凉，甚至微微出汗。似乎有什么不对劲的地方，巨大的吵嚷声从楼下传来。

“蒙太古那些恶狗找到这里来了，”提伯尔特靠在她的耳边对她说，“爸爸妈妈在一楼跟他们对峙，你跟我去地下室。不要出声，就在地下室待着。”

朱丽叶睁大了眼睛，试图让更多的光线进入眼球，以看清提伯尔特脸上的表情。但她失败了。她对表哥点头，然后提伯尔特松开手，慢慢把她从床上扶下来。她被冰凉的木地板冷得缩了缩脚，还是站稳了。

“那你？”

“我去亚历山大家里叫人。我回来之前，不要从地下室出来，明白吗？”

“嗯。”

朱丽叶光着脚下了楼，提伯尔特小心而缓慢地给她打开通往地下室的门，她栽进深黑之中，摸索着拽起堆在地下室的毛毯给自己盖上。昏暗的视野里提伯尔特给她打了个手势，示意她不要出来，朱丽叶点点头，用一个肯定的手势回应他。

不知过了多久，终于有微茫的晨光从地下室的天窗照进来。

好冷。她把脚缩进身子下面，用手捂了捂。她只摸到一片冰冷，几乎难以相信那就是她自己的脚。朱丽叶把身子团得更紧了，抬起头看到前一天将停未停的雪不知从何时起又下了起来，而且越来越大。天地都是一片惨白，灰茫茫的像是吞噬了一切声响，空余一片死寂。不光是姑父姑妈跟外来者争执与吵嚷的声音消失了，她甚至都听不见自己的呼吸声。  
惧意还是没能战胜睡意，朱丽叶不知不觉间又睡了过去。梦里是斑驳而杂乱的色彩，远方传来姑妈和提伯尔特一家唤她的声音，她奔跑着，却一次又一次回到原地。

不要留我一个人……

迷蒙之间似乎有裙角拂过脸颊，有轻柔的声音贴在耳边，说：

“现在还没有到时候。”

然后她听见一声巨响，浓烈的铁锈味钻进她的鼻腔。朱丽叶猛烈地咳嗽起来，下意识就往毛毯里更暗的地方钻去。她感觉一只颤抖的手抚上了她的头顶，睁开眼还没能对焦的视野中是提伯尔特沾了血污的脸。

“朱丽叶……”

“……嗯？”

“我们出去的时候，不要睁眼。”提伯尔特的声音也在抖，“把毛毯披上，闭着眼睛，跟着我慢慢走……亚历山大在外面等着你。”

至于之后的事情，朱丽叶总是不愿继续回想下去。无非是一直以来充斥着她生活的疯狂和仇恨罢了。那一切再进一步具象化，所包围着她的东西叫做死亡。

死亡是什么？是她乖乖听表哥的话没有睁开眼睛，却无法阻止浓烈的铁锈味钻进鼻孔、脚尖沾上湿热粘稠的液体；是她那之后很久都再没见过表哥一家，只听说提伯尔特被送去了卡普莱的远亲家……

对朱丽叶来说，死亡是窗外再没停过的落雪。

-

——而仇恨又是什么？

提伯尔特死去之后的第一个夜晚，朱丽叶又一次反反复复咀嚼这个苦涩的问题。

一直以来，仇恨不断地吞噬她的生活。最初它夺走了她去维罗纳另一端街区玩耍的权利，之后它夺走了她童年借住在姑妈家的岁月以及她和表哥共处的快乐，现在它夺走了她的表哥。仇恨构成了名为维罗纳的牢笼，锁住的是他们所有人的人生。

她蜷起身子，抱住膝盖，仍旧难以控制住自己浑身的颤抖。与那个雪天相关的一切似乎又回来了——寒冷、仇恨，以及死亡。她这才意识到，寒意从那时起便与她如影随形，只是始终盘踞在她身后看不见的角落，只等她毫无防备的时候便喷涌而上，将她吞没。

正当朱丽叶往被子里缩得更深的时候，她听见模模糊糊的叩击声。那声音虽轻却近，就像是从她窗棂下发出来的。

“罗密欧……？”

她探出头来，难以置信地唤道。她想不出除此之外还有谁会以这种方式到访。

“是我。”

叩击声停下了，取而代之的是熟悉的呼唤声，像是想要大喊却害怕惊扰了他人。朱丽叶赶忙从床上跳下，冲去打开了窗。她看到自己的爱人就站在阳台上，神情狼狈，脸上还残存着未干的泪痕。

“朱丽叶……！”

罗密欧甚至来不及翻进她的房间，还隔着窗户就紧紧地搂住她。朱丽叶的大脑一片空白，下意识反抱住罗密欧。她感觉到罗密欧脊背上的肌肉紧绷，也和她一样颤抖着；于是她抚摸着罗密欧的背，感觉就像在抚摸自己。

“没事了。”

她说，不知道是在对罗密欧还是在对自己。

“你知道吗，我差点就死了……”

罗密欧的声音中带了哭腔，他的喉咙哽住了，难以继续同她讲话。

“进来再说。”

朱丽叶松开罗密欧，冷静得出乎她的意料。从两人分开前最后的碰触中她感觉到罗密欧的颤抖停下来了，然后青年撑住窗棂，翻身跳进她的房间。两个年轻人又一次紧紧地搂在一起。朱丽叶拍着罗密欧的后背，抱着他轻轻摇晃。她感觉到罗密欧的泪水落入她的发间。

“没事了。你还活着。”

朱丽叶喃喃。

这就够了——不管是对你，还是对我。

“我不知道我在做什么……我在劳伦神父那里，拿了一把枪……”

“都结束了。”

“……然后你的奶妈来了，拿给我一个戒指，让我来找你……你知道吗，你救了我一命。”

罗密欧伏在她的肩头，泣不成声。朱丽叶亲吻他的耳朵，然后是眼角；她用吻擦去罗密欧脸上的泪。

“在遇见你、爱上你之前，我从未活过。”

她听见自己小声而坚定地说。罗密欧的呜咽也停住了，青年抬起头，认真听她讲话。

“尽管这时间很短暂，但是——罗密欧，是你对我的爱、我对你的爱，让我感觉到怎样才是真正地 ‘活着’。”

朱丽叶停下了。她踮起脚尖去亲吻罗密欧。

“答应我，罗密欧。我们都要活着，一起为爱活下去。”

我们一起为爱而活，一起离开维罗纳这个遍地开放着仇恨之花的牢笼。

我们一起去过真正的生活。

-

朱丽叶在墓室中醒来，像是做了一个很长很长的梦。她又梦见了儿时，然后是与罗密欧分别前的一晚。

——罗密欧？！

她往身侧看出，看到青年就躺在那里，像是睡过去了。

“罗密欧！”

她欣喜地唤着爱人的名字，却得不到回应。

“罗密欧？”

罗密欧的身躯尚还温热。她摇晃着青年的肩膀，但青年仍旧没有睁开眼睛——回应她的只有药瓶坠地滚落的声音骨碌碌地在寂静的墓园中回荡，就像是死神在他们身侧行走挪移时所发出的脚步声。

她懂了。

“为什么……”

你难道忘记了吗？在你临行前的那个夜晚，在那亮澈的月光下，我们要一起活下去的约定？……又或许你没有忘？他们究竟对你说了什么，才使你又从曼图亚赶回来，一定要死在我的身边？

朱丽叶感觉一片天旋地转。

一切都没有答案了。

她抱着罗密欧的身躯，感觉到他身上的热量在一点点流失——这跟那个下雪的冬天又是多么相像。只是这次不一样了：她不再瑟缩着闭上眼睛，她用力睁大眼睛，去直视空中翻卷盘旋的雪。

朱丽叶竟发现窗外落了多年的雪竟渐渐停了。她看到雪地反射着刺眼的阳光，而珍珠色的姑娘就站在雪地里，张开双臂对着她温柔地笑。

于是她知道了，为爱而活的另外一种形式。


End file.
